


Now Headlining: The Flighty Broads with their debut album Snarky Horseshit

by squiddlesandsopor



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Band Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10072928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squiddlesandsopor/pseuds/squiddlesandsopor
Summary: For several days you toy with the idea, Kanaya’s suggestion opening a Pandorian box that you hadn’t known existed. Logically you found the idea ridiculous. Ludicrous, even. Silly. Absurd. Irrational.And yet.You couldn’t dismiss it.





	

“You should start a band.” She says from her elegant sprawl across your bed; her skirt arranged in artful folds over her crossed legs, her hair impeccably styled, and the barest hint of pale skin visible just below the hem of her shirt where it had ridden up as she watched you play.

Your responding snort is anything but attractive and so forceful your left hand tightens on the fingerboard and the bow produces a discordant squeal as the force of your mirth drags it out of alignment and along the wrong string. Your concentration fractured, you lower both violin and bow back into their case.

“What sort of band am I supposed to start,” you ask with a sharp smirk that tugs your painted lips crooked, “a string quartet? A quintet perhaps? Or shall I begin my own orchestra?”

“No, I feel that would bore you immensely in short order.”

You quirk an eyebrow at her, silently willing her to finish her thought.

Instead she turns her attention from you to her meticulously manicured fingernails as though searching for even a single flaw in the glossy jet polish.

“Kanaya.” The word you bite out is a warning.

You almost don’t hear her sigh, so soft is the exhale, as she raises her chin to meet your eyes, “Just agree to consider my suggestion before dismissing it out of hand.”

Your brow furrows, “Of course I’ll consider it, why wouldn’t I?”

Her jade green lips thin but she seems to believe you.

“You should start a rock band.”

Your eyebrows shoot up faster and farther than you thought possible, disappearing under your bangs.

“Might I remind you that I play the violin? Not a guitar, not a bass, certainly not drums, and we both know my vocals are nothing worth mentioning.”

“I am aware. Did you know that John Cale played an electric viola?”

You were not aware of that fact.

Even though you’re still uncertain about the viability of her suggestion you don’t dismiss it. You agreed to give it your consideration so you do. While it is certainly uncommon to deviate from the prescribed instrumental norm it isn’t, as Kanaya pointed out, unheard of. You aren’t willing to go through the bother of open auditions though so you would need to find other musicians amongst your friends. That shouldn’t be terribly difficult though you don’t think. You know for a fact that Jade plays the bass. A number of your other friends are also musically inclined so a full band roster is likely within your grasp. While you’ve never tried your hand as a lyricist you, not ever having fallen victim to the delusion of false modesty, know you have a fair talent with words. How difficult could it really be to write a song anyway? You come to the verdict that forming a band wouldn’t be impossible; however, it still seems improbable.

You inform Kanaya of your conclusion.

She shrugs, willing to accept your answer for now.

You pick up your violin and begin playing again.

* * *

  
You don’t mean to dwell on Kanaya’s suggestion and yet it keeps intruding on your thoughts. So you consider it. Truly, it’s a preposterous idea.

And yet.

* * *

  
For several days you toy with the idea, Kanaya’s suggestion opening a Pandorian box that you hadn’t known existed. Logically you found the idea ridiculous. Ludicrous, even. Silly. Absurd. Irrational.

And yet.

You couldn’t dismiss it. Your traitorous brain had already begun stringing together words and phrases into lines of lyrical prose. No songs yet but you could tell they were coming. So you succumb. Not in a fit of temper, or with sound and fury, but with a sigh.

You contact Jade.

\-- tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering gardenGnostic [GG] at 18:06 --  
TT: I find myself in need of an outside opinion on a matter causing me some distress.  
TT: Are you free to listen at the moment?  
GG: of course!!! whats wrong?  
TT: Please humor me as I phrase the issue as a hypothetical scenario.  
TT: Which we of course both know is not actually a hypothetical problem but rather an actual matter pertaining to my life.  
GG: lol yes ok  
GG: sounds silly but also fun!!  
TT: Agreed.  
TT: Not to mention it allows me some distance from the matter.  
TT: Which, in turn, serves to preserve my sense of dignity and my façade as an individual operating under only the strictest use of common sense and infallible logic.  
TT: Rather than having my thoughts muddled by flights of whimsy.  
GG: : (  
TT: Quite.  
TT: Now, hypothetically, say I had a close friend who suggested I undertake a ludicrous endeavor.  
TT: An endeavor such as starting a band.  
GG: oh my gosh!! rose are you starting a band????  
TT: Hypothetically. May I continue?  
GG: oops! yes sorry!!  
GG: <3  
TT: Thank you.  
TT: While I logically know that this venture is a terrible idea for any number of reasons I find myself inexplicably drawn to it.  
GG: hypothetically?  
TT: Yes.  
GG: well it sounds like its something you want to do!! so why not just try it and see if it works out?  
TT: I can’t just try it out and see if it works.  
TT: A band would require significant effort and a long term commitment.  
TT: I would need to find bandmates, write songs, and practice said songs.  
TT: Additionally I would need to consider the needs and desires of everyone in the band, decide on a name, and determine if and where we would play our music.  
TT: Starting a band would be a logistical night terror.  
GG: i guess…but couldnt everyone in the band help with all that other stuff?? you wouldnt be alone!!!!!  
GG: i think it would probably be a lot of fun even if it was hard work  
GG: and its obviously something you really want to do or you wouldnt have come to me for advice! i think youre a really talented person and being in a band would be good for you…like a new hobby!!  
GG: remember when john got you your knitting stuff?? you didnt want to try that either at first but when you did you ended up loving it! because deep down youre a very creative person even though you try to be logical all the time and stuff!!!  
GG: :)  
GG: so maybe just try and see what happens??  
TT: You seem quite insistent.  
GG: well yeah…i think its something youd like a lot you know??? and i just want my friends to be happy!!  
GG: whatever you decide to do ill support you  
GG: ^_^  
TT: Is that offer for support of a moral nature?  
TT: Or would you perhaps be willing to get more hands-on with your support?  
GG: either!!  
TT: Well in that case would you like to play bass in my band?  
TT: Since I am, apparently, starting one. Non-hypothetically.


End file.
